Echolocation is the process by which an individual can perceive his or her surroundings by emitting an acoustic pulse and listening for the reflection of the sound waves from nearby surfaces. Many animals, such as bats, use this technique effectively to navigate complex environments at high speed in low-light conditions. Echolocation also may be utilized by some members of the visually impaired community to navigate various environments.